


Behind My Back

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [20]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Conspiracy, Drugging, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Dinner in Vegas leaves George weary and uncomfortable. Unfortunately for him, he has every reason to be.(Febuwhump Day 20: Betrayal)(Modern setting)
Relationships: Brian Epstein & George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Behind My Back

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Drugging, kidnapping, conspiracy

The next day, everyone was hyped up for their upcoming Vegas show, so Brian got them reservations for dinner at one of the nicest places in the city, as sort of a pre-game event. 

Half-way through their meals, John picked up on the fact that Brian was leaving the room, just about to answer his phone.

“Hello?” Brian answered. “Yes, here’s the location.”

John just sighed and pulled out his phone, answering a text that had been received only minutes prior.

“Who are you texting?” Paul asked.

“You don’t need to know. But it will help.” John responded.

George set down his cutlery. To him, something didn’t seem quite right. First, Brian took a phone call to give their location, and now John was texting someone? It just wasn’t adding up. And it was setting off his nerves.

“Something on your mind?” Ringo asked, sensing the tension in the air.

“Nope. I’m fine.” George lied as he reached back for his steak knife.

=====================================================================

Eventually, dinner was over, and George found himself completely alone at the table. It was setting off his nerves all over again, and he grabbed his water glass in an attempt to have something to ground him.

All of a sudden, someone in a fancy pinstriped suit came up to him.

“...Harrison?”

“...yes?”

“...perfect. Just who I’m looking for.”

He stood behind George and put a rag over George’s mouth and nose. George panicked, and was actually tempted to comment on how horribly the rag smelled, but that thought wouldn’t last long, as he began to grow sleepy. 

He naively let his eyes grow shut, and the man in the suit threw George over his shoulder. By now, George was only vaguely aware of his surroundings, but he was aware of the fact that he was being carried somewhere. He didn’t know exactly where, but it sure was somewhere. 

The exhaustion slowly enveloped every single sense of his, and he slipped into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

=====================================================================

John’s phone dinged, and he read it with earnest.

“Well, that’s taken care of. Do you have the replacement ready?”

Brian nodded.

“He’s already at the venue. We’re good to go.”

The two high-fived.

A chill traveled ever so slowly down Ringo’s spine, and he began to fear for the whereabouts of George and his safety.


End file.
